Metal containers are produced on metal container production lines at high speeds of, for example, 2000 containers per minute. The bodies of metal containers such as, for example, aluminum beverage cans, are formed by machines called “bodymakers”. A bodymaker machine may perform, for example, stretching of the aluminum to create the straight sides and bottom of the metal container. At a typical metal container manufacturing plant, multiple bodymakers (e.g., 20) may feed into a single production line. The containers are processed as they move down the production line.
One process step is to spray-coat the inside of the containers. For example, there may typically be about 8 spray guns or sprayers on a production line. Each container is coated by one spray gun. The spray-coat helps protect the inside of the containers from the material (e.g., liquid) with which the container is eventually filled.
Another process step is to “neck” the containers. There may typically be about 15 “necker pockets” which form the container necks. The neck of each container is formed by a single necker pocket. Necks are formed on the containers to reduce the diameter of the top portion of the container such that a lid for the container may be smaller than the overall diameter of the container.
Another process step is to apply a “rim coating” to the bottom of the container rim (i.e., the bottom-most part of the container upon which the container stands). Such a rim coating allows the containers to slide along the metal container production line more easily helping to prevent the containers from falling over.
The bottom outside portions or surfaces of metal containers are often embossed with a body maker identifier which is, for example, a numeric value identifying which bodymaker machine made the container. As a result, a defective container may be traced back to a particular bodymaker machine by looking at the bodymaker identifier.
Similarly, the bottom outside portions or surfaces of metal containers are often marked or painted with a color dot such that the particular color of a color dot indicates which spray gun coated the inside of the container. As a result, any problems with the internal spraying of a particular container may be traced back to the particular spray gun which sprayed the container.
Furthermore, the rim coating on the bottom surface rim of a container is typically invisible under normal lighting conditions but is sensitive to ultraviolet light. That is, when the coated rim is illuminated with ultraviolet (UV) light, the rim will give off, for example, a blue color hue. As a result, the rim may be inspected under UV light to determine if the rim was properly coated.
Tracing back any particular metal container to a particular bodymaker machine, spray gun, rim coating machine may be done manually, after a defective container has been bumped off the production line. Such manual off-line tracing back is slow and inefficient and does not allow developing production problems to be identified quickly before too many defective containers are produced. Manually tracing back to a particular necker pocket is not typically done, if done at all.
Therefore there remains a need in the art to more easily, efficiently, and effectively trace back defective metal containers to the source equipment (e.g., bodymaker, spray gun, rim coater, necker) which produced the defect.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.